


heaven is a place on earth with you

by paaxanthus



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaxanthus/pseuds/paaxanthus
Summary: One lazy morning, Mitchell muses about how loved his partners make him feel.
Relationships: Mitchell Shephard/Adam/Nick
Kudos: 10





	heaven is a place on earth with you

This had to be a dream, he thought, blinking in the sunlight from the window. It always felt too good to be true, waking up with the men he loved curled up against him. All the trauma and the suffering he had been through, all the horrific things they had witnessed together, yet… here they were. 

This must be heaven, he thought, gazing lovingly at the soft expressions on his sleeping partner’s face, knowing the other, curled against his back, wore a similar look. He had stopped believing in heaven a long time ago, had stopped believing heaven would welcome him even further back. But the soft, unconscious mumbling in his ear, the strong arms draped across him? It was proof enough to him.

Heaven existed for Mitchell, in moments like those. Not in the biblical sense of an afterlife, but it felt like paradise. It was comfort, and kindness, and love. Heaven existed, there within the walls of their cabin.

He had been… hesitant, to say the least, when they had suggested returning to land permanently following the resistance’s victory. The Avalon Vale had been familiar. It was safe. To give that up, after two decades on the ocean? There had been so much uncertainty in his life prior to the ship. The security was comforting. But the security of Nick and Adam’s presence was an even greater source of comfort. 

It was impossible to know who, if anyone, had lived in the cabin before the war. It was in a severe state of disarray, and if anyone had lived there before, the odds they were alive were slim, given how many were wiped out during the decades-long invasion. So, as humanity rebuilt itself, the trio had settled in and made it their home. 

The shifting behind him told him that he wasn’t the only one awake. He twisted around to look at Adam, trying not to disturb Nick. With his free arm, Mitch pulled Adam in for a kiss.   
“Good morning,” Mitch murmured. The words were a soft breath against Adam’s lips as the two separated, just barely. Adam closed the gap again in response.

Mitch tried to gently ease his arm out from under Nick, tried not to wake him. He cursed softly under his breath when Nick’s eyes fluttered open, muttering and kissing apologies despite Nick’s insistence that it was fine and that they all needed to get up anyway. The latter insistence was much less serious, however. They’d been through enough that there was nothing wrong with five more minutes of laying in bed.

Heaven was real, and it was here in his lovers’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again ignoring barney stasis fic to write hunt down the freeman fics... i'm so sorry... it's not my fault <3  
> shout-out to all the gay bitches in hdtf hell who are the **only** people who are gonna bother reading this. ily


End file.
